Michael's New Life
by TheAbelo2
Summary: Another collaboration, this time with TehEpicPokefan. Contains vore/romantic hints and pre-lemon scenes. A young boy obsessed with pokemon one day makes a wish that turns his world upside-down.
1. Prologue: The Weirdest Birthday Ever!

(Author's note - TheAbelo2)

This is just the prologue to - hopefully a long - series. This one was written by TehEpicPokefan, next one will be by me, et cetera. Enjoy!

**Michael's New Life**

**Prologue: Michael's Vorish New Friends**

I am six years old living in the world of pokémon. There is an unspoken truce between people and wild pokémon; children under ten are not to be harmed by ANY pokémon intentionally, but, sadly, I am the dumbass type to test my luck by wandering into the forest alone... Yes, I really am this stupid; I mean COME ON, just because there is no risk of injury or death by pokémon at this age doesn't mean I should go gallivanting into the forest TRYING to piss one off. Not to mention getting lost about ten minutes in and wailing until a Pokémon finds me and brings me home. Strangely enough it's always a shiny eevee that arrived to my rescue; though I didn't realize that until later.

One day after the eevee had saved me again and I had finished dinner I went up to my room and prepared for bed. I then made my bed and lied down, at this point it was night-time and I was instructed to go to bed, then I noticed a star far brighter than any I had ever seen. As I lay there, staring at the star, I heard a voice in my head say, "You should make a wish." I pondered this for a moment, thinking of how I would word my wish, and then I got it.

"I wish I could see the world as any person or pokémon does." I stated quietly out loud; then I passed out.

I awoke next morning planning on rushing down-stairs, tearing open my birthday presents (I had just turned seven this morning,) eating breakfast, and going to get lost in the woods my first out of the innumerably many times for the day, but as I went to get up, I noticed I was much shorter and covered in brown fur. I then noticed that the same shiny eevee was sitting on the foot of my bed staring at me with a look I didn't understand, which I later learned was a hunger I had never known. I got up, instantly noticing I was now a quadruped, and went to my dresser; nothing was going to fit so I went to my bathroom. Oh... My God! The sink was three feet above my head. How the hell was I going to get up there?

The eevee seemed to read the look on my face perfectly; it nudged me, jumped on the seat of the toilet, then the tank, then onto the sink; I hesitated then followed its lead. I made it to the sink and looked at the mirror... then at the eevee... then back. What the holy hell is going on here; why the fuck am I an eevee?! I stumbled and fell off the sink, but then the eevee caught me.

"Did you really?! Come now, suicide is not the answer!" She growled, her voice confirming her to be female, trying to lift me back onto the sink.

"You can talk!" I screamed, flailing more like a magikarp hanging by the tail than an eevee.

"No more than usual; you can just finally understand my language." She responded. "But if I wanted to I could have written or used my mind's voice to communicate." I felt like I was going to puke. I was an eevee hanging by its tail above a cement floor when mere hours ago I was a human boy lying in bed asleep. How could this morning get any worse? Don't answer that. I have a feeling the day will answer for you.

Anyway, back to the "Sink Suicide" scene, while terrified the other eevee would slip and I would plummet to my death, I was curious about what she meant by her "mind's voice." I was unsure if I should ask while dangling there or wait until I was "back on solid ground" (← Song reference, Oh Yea!) but I decided I would be waiting for hours to die anyway seeing how the other eevee had made no progress with my rescue, so I decided to ask.

"Hey um..." I started.

"It's Silver." 'She is very perceptive isn't she?' I thought.

"Okay, Silver, what did you mean by your 'mind's voice?'" I asked trying not to sound worried of my imminent fall. I was answered by her voice with an almost chilling echo while her lips never formed a word.

"This one, any creature I want to understand me, does." I was speechless; if I learned how to use my mind's voice I could explain to my parents what happened... that is... if I survive this of course. "I can only save you one way, but you will have to trust me, I won't hurt you."

She had me sold until the "I won't hurt you" part, but seeing as it was the "only... way" I decided not to question it.

"Fine, just be gentle but quick." I replied in forced calm. What was she going to do? Drop me, speed down, and catch me? Oh no, this is much worse... At first I was unsure but, she started eating me! What the actual fuck! I mean COME ON I know my situation is desperate but REALLY? Sure enough my tail was disappearing into her mouth, she must really want this to be sucking so hard, but why save me from accidental suicide to commit murder? Really, I mean really? She seemed to read my mind, or maybe it was the look on my face again, but the almost chilling echo of her voice responded.

"Don't worry; this won't hurt, well, not you at least."

"What do you mean 'not you at least'? Is it going to hurt you?" I asked as I watching my legs slip past her lips.

"Maybe, but as long as you don't squirm or thrash about we should both be fine." At this point I felt my hind paws drop into her gut as my torso entered her gullet.

"This should be far enough," The echoing voice rang, "now just..." She lifted her head; I expected to plunge down through her gullet and into her stomach where I would inevitably be digested, but no. Silver just turned around, walked away from the ledge toward the counter next to the sink, and lowered her head. At this point I was confused; so she really wasn't planning on making a snack out of me after all; what a relief, but wait, half of my body is in her stomach. She lay down.

"I'm sorry," 'Oh please Arceus no,' "I have to finish you before I can let you go." '...Of freaking course, why not?!'

"Can or will?" I retorted. Wait a minute, when did I become so rude? I'm seven years old, not 25+. As perceptive as ever, Silver responded.

"Can, and by the way, you may be seven as a human, but you're forty-nine as any canine pokémon." 'Forty-nine, really,' I think to myself, 'well it makes sense.' "Of course it does." Silver retorts.

"Oh COME ON! Don't tell me you can read minds too."

"I can't, you're just using your mind's voice by accident." She winks and attempts to smirk with me still half down her throat. "Tell me when you're ready for me to continue." 'Really, you might as well admit you want me as a snack!' "I don't!" Damn it, I need to learn to control that or my thoughts will never be private. "I just know it will look better to your folks if there are two separate eevee here and not just one eevee choking on the other."

"You're choking?" I respond with slight terror, after all this eevee has saved me innumerably many times.

"I'm starting too." Even through her mind's voice I could tell she was having trouble.

"Then hurry, go, finish me." I sputtered not wanting to see her die.

"Are you sure?" Silver asked seeing as I was noticeably trembling.

"Yes." I responded forcing myself to calm down.

"Alright then, just relax and... well I would say 'enjoy the ride,' but that seems sort of irrelevant." She managed to giggle. She stood up and raised her head. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body; my mind still in panic mode. She coated my upper torso and front legs in a thick layer of saliva and tilted her head back. Maw agape, she swallowed hard plunging my legs and torso into her depths leaving only my head in her open mouth. "Are you okay?" Silver asked, noticing a disturbing lack of motion at this point.

"I'm fine; I just don't want to hurt you." I replied nonchalantly.

"Not even my vore friends keep this still, and they're eaten four days a week." She informed me seemingly surprised.

"Well I guess I care more for you than I worry for myself." I state; she giggles. She coated the last of my head in saliva and swallowed. I slipped down, through her gullet, and was deposited into her empty belly. There was no acid; heck no food even. I curled up into a ball as she rubbed her distended stomach from the outside.

"I'm surprised you're not panicking yet. Well I guess you're ready to come out, huh?" Silver purred, "What's your name?"

"Michael; and I'm only ready to leave if you're ready to let me out." I replied slowly losing my calm.

"Well it IS early so we've got all day to do it again if you want, but for now..." I felt the walls compress around me; I relaxed my body again putting all my trust in Silver. 'Please God let this be the exit.' I slowly rose from the pit of Silver's stomach. Just happy I wasn't being digested, I passed out.

I woke up a short time later still mentally exhausted, but rested all the same. I looked through the doorway to see Silver dragging in some wrapped boxes. "What are you doing?" I smirked.

"I'm bringing up your presents. There are a few more trips left; help yourself to some pancakes while I get them."

I looked to my left and noticed a large stack of pancakes and a bowl of milk on the counter beside me. I begin to eat.

"Did you bring breakfast up too?" I asked wondering how she managed to get them up here.

"Nope, your parents did." Silver responded calmly. "I had a chat with them and they know the situation... for the most part."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They think I'm you..."

"So you're opening my presents?" I asked finishing my breakfast. "Well if that's what it takes to keep us both alive, fine by me."

"One more thing, keep alert, your dad may try to capture you as your own first pokémon." She informed me as I walk into my bedroom.

"That's just peachy..." *Creak* Sure enough it was dad with a pokéball in each hand, and one on his belt. *Gulp*"The pokéball on his belt is his garchomp." I inform, the now shuttering, Silver. He threw a pokéball at each of us; we dodged.

"STOP IT!" Silver cried in that echoing voice of her mind.

"You're not my son!" He bellowed.

"I'm not, no, but he is, you stupid asshole!" Silver retorted while nudging me, "If you would have shut up down-stairs you would know I never said I was him." Dad pulled garchomp's pokéball off his belt; Silver and I swallowed hard.

How do I control my mind's voice, Silver?" I practically screamed, not wanting to be pokéchow for something I've known since birth.

"Think about who you want to talk to and what you want to say." She responds barely audible.

It's worth a shot, I figure. "Dad, can you hear me?" I cried stepping forward. His grip on the pokéball slackened.

"If you are my son, what's our secret word?" Dad retorted.

"MARCUS," Uh oh, "you better not be scaring those eevee!" Mom screamed in rage.

"I'm only testing them!" He shouted back so she could hear him.

"'Only testing them' with Garchomp?!" She screamed as she entered the room.

"It's 'Chompers'" I interjected. Mom looked faint, but dad looked furious.

"What did you do to my son?!" He screamed clenching the pokéball tighter.

"I AM your son!" I told him. "I just made a wish I didn't think through last night and woke up as an eevee." I stated staring wearily at garchomp's pokéball.

"What was this wish?"

"I wished I could see the world as any person or pokémon does, apparently Fate is a bit of a prankster; I have no clue how to change back." I answered, eager to keep his attention off the pokéball in his left hand.

*Chuckling*"That it is, that it is."

Dad, finally understanding, hooked the pokéball on his belt and gave me a hug. I heard a strange noise, a click, and dad let go of me; I then noticed that Silver had disappeared and dad had his hand behind his back. I bit him and he dropped a pokéball; it burst open and the red light it released formed immediately into Silver.

"DAD, don't capture my friends!" I shout in rage.

"OH COME ON, it's a SHINY EEVEE!"

"SHE is my FRIEND!" I continue shouting. At this point I take Silver's new pokéball in my jaws and begin to strain against the metal.

"Excuse me," Silver nudges me speaking her natural way, "as long as that pokéball is yours, I don't care that it exists."

"Well I do." I reply as blunt as ever. "You're a friend, not a tool."

"If I have to be anyone's property, I might as well be yours. It's not like anyone else will hesitate to catch me if they see me, after all, I am a rare species and even more rare because I'm, as humans say, 'Shiny'" I stop straining against the pokéball.

"Dad, can Silver be my first pokémon?" I asked; dad fidgeted.

"Well I was kind of hoping to-"

"Hoping to what, exactly, dad? Sell her, at auction maybe, or your favorite little past-time that mom doesn't know about?" At this point the metal is cracking; in one final burst of rage I scream, "How long have you been doing it? Months, years...hell, at this point decades wouldn't surprise me!" and I shattered the pokéball.

Rage and fear play across his face. "That was two hundred dollars." He states just louder than a whisper.

"Do you really think I care?" I retort. "What is two hundred dollars, half a battle?"

"BOYS, knock it off!" Mom finally interjects. "Calm down. Michael, open your presents." Silver and I sit next to the pile while dad, sulking, takes a seat on my bed and mom settles in the armchair by my end-table. I scan the pile for a spherical package or a box just large enough to fit a pokéball. With no such luck, I resolve to just start opening presents. The first box contained a pikachu doll, which almost literally scared the crap out of me because it looked hungry and was three times my size, the second contained a silver necklace, I'll give this to Silver next time we're alone, which I put on, the third contained a small pokéball medallion that could hook to the necklace, the forth contained a set of almost life-like ekans and arbok action figures, the fifth a set of, again, almost life-like pikachu and raichu action figures, the sixth package contained a Nintendo DS and every pokémon game, and finally we were at the last box...

"Wait, where is Silver?" I asked, genuinely worried.

"Don't worry, just open the last box." Mom reassured me with a knowing smile.

"Okay mom, can you get the step-stool?" This box was strange, one side was barely large enough to fit my new DS, and the other looked like it would accommodate an eevee... wait a minute. I stepped up on the low end of the box and read, "To: Jordan, From: Silver and Mom." Of course... let's just hope Silver isn't claustrophobic. I take the step stool from mom, set it by the tall end of the box, and lift the lid. Sure enough, Silver was lying in the bottom sprawled out on her back. "Hi, Silver." I call using my echoing mind's voice. She opened a side-door in the box and stuck her paw through; there was a faint click as she retracted her paw, then a beam of red light flew out of the side door and hit her in her ribs. She became a ball of red light and disappeared through the side door. I opened the other side of the box and saw a rocking pokéball, it gave a louder click and dad rose to his feet.

"What is it?" He asked. I reached down and grabbed Silver's new, new pokéball in my jaws and raised it out of the box; dad gasped. "We never got you a pokéball." I dropped the ball.

"You may not have, but Mom and Silver did." At this point I expected the pokéball to pop open and let Silver out.

"Your dad can't know I'm caught," Silver's voice echoed in my head, "or I won't be safe for long."

"I understand," I replied with my own mind's voice, "I'm going to go to the forest to see if I can find Silver. I'll bring this to stall anything that decides to attack us." I say lifting the pokéball in my jaws. Before they could respond I used Quick Attack and sprinted out of the house. Once safely in the forest, I let Silver out of her pokéball and hid it in the hollow of a tree; Silver then darts off calling, "Come meet the group." I followed her to a clearing that I at first thought was empty, boy was I wrong.

Oh... my God Almighty!

Eight pokémon dropped from the surrounding trees (a zorua, riolu, poochyena, houndour, growlithe, vulpix, ekans, and for some reason, Entei) cornering me and Silver, at first they were all staring at me with looks of murder on their faces; they then looked at Silver and their expressions softened from murder to greeting (and I thought I was strange!)

"Hey, Silver." The majority of the group called leaving just the entei tense, alert, and careful; all the while making me afraid he'll eat me for real.

"Hey guys," Silver replied nodding to the entei, "this is our new member, the one I told you about."

"You told them about me," I cried to Silver mentally (with my mind's voice,) "when, and more importantly who said I was joining?!"

"You did before you passed out on the sink." She responded mentally herself. I bit my lip, I have never liked calling new friends liars and I didn't know what type of group it was so I had no true reason to call her out on it.

"So this is the one who didn't struggle?" The ekans responded not knowing we were communicating moments before. "I'll be the judge of that." He finished slithering closer.

"Try it and I'll rip your throat out." I threatened getting into an attack pose as my eyes seared with pain.

"Um...Michael," Silver said looking worried, "why are your eyes red?"

"What," I questioned reeling back, "there's no way." The entei smirked and nodded.

"Yes there is." He bellowed. "I am assuming you were a human recently?"

"Y-Yea I was, only l-last night, b-but how d-did you know?" I stuttered. The entei smirked again and dropped his head as if he was about to laugh at me.

"You're not the only one here with such a story." He replied withholding a laugh. Then he began to glow...wait entei don't evolve! As the light cleared entei was gone, replaced by a seemingly nine-year-old human-boy with a grey hoody and black jeans. The others scattered leaving only me, "entei", and Silver alone in the clearing, Silver cowering behind me.

"H-H-How did you do that?" I asked transfixed. "Please teach me how to control it!" I plead.

"Okay, I'm Jacob." He replied. 'Wait, Jacob, I have a cousin named Jacob who disappeared last year.' "What's your human name?"

"I-I'm Michael." He took a double take.

"You're Michael," He muttered. I could almost hear the gears clicking in his head. "Michael Dennis?"

"Only if you're name is Jacob Champlin." I replied suppressing the glee of finding my cousin. We shed a tear a piece, and then he became an eevee, and gave me a hug. I felt that searing pain again.

"Silver, are my eyes still red?"

"Not that I can tell, but that may just be because of all the brown fur in the way." Jacob and I chuckled and separated. "Nope they're blue again." Relieved of this emotional rollercoaster I passed out again. The last thing I remember before sleep was, 'I really do this a lot don't I?'


	2. Prologue cont'd

Prologue: Continued

***** Michael's POV *****

I slowly opened my eyes, and found two eevee staring at me, waiting for me to wake up. Silver and Jacob. Well, I've been woken in worse ways.

"Hey, umm, I'm awake now." I said. Way to go, brain.

Jacob took a step back and started glowing again. I thought he was becoming a human again, but he ended up as entei. Oh yeah, I needed to learn how to control my power!

"Jacob, can you teach me how to do that?" I asked him.

"Sure, but it'll take several years, even for the basics. It took me about four years of non-stop training." He responded. "I only learnt how to change into entei last week, but it was worth it!"

He took me into another clearing, slightly larger and deeper into the forest. Silver came too, tagging along behind us. Some sunlight beamed down through some small holes in the canopy, but most of it just shone through the foliage, giving the small area a mottled green look. Along one side of it - being roughly rectangular - were small berry bushes. I quickly identified Oran berries, Leppa berries and loads more I couldn't name. The two other sides were densely covered with trees, brambles woven in between. It was perfect!

"Right. Before we start, let's eat." Jacob said, as he returned to human form. Silver rubbed up against me, still slightly afraid of him, and I could feel my heart start to race. I could feel her soft fur gently brushing my side, and she must have felt it too, but she chose not to speak. Jacob walked into the middle of the berry bushes and started picking handfuls of berries for us.

'Do you really trust him?' Silver asked with her mind's voice.

'Of course I do, he's my cousin!' I responded, not quite sure how to reply.

'How can you be sure it's him?' She asked with a tone more like interrogation than concern. At this question my fur darkens. 'I'm not entirely sure, but something is familiar about his attitude.' I ponder silently not wanting to worry Silver.

He came out of the bush holding a few handfuls of berries. He out one in front of each of us, motioned for us to begin then went back for some more. I started, then glanced at Silver. She hadn't touched hers.

"What's wrong, Silver?" I asked.

"I don't know, something just feels wrong about him," she replied.

"He's my cousin! Can't you just trust him like I do?" I told her, slightly irate by her stubbornness. She looked at me then began eating. Jacob came out, sat down beside us and started to eat too.

We finished eating in silence disturbed mainly by Silvers shivers of apparent terror that Jacob and I noticed but ignored. Jacob stood up. "Alright, let's get started!" Jacob told me, his voice dying away into the surrounding emptiness. Suddenly a bush to my left rustled and several growlithe appeared in the clearing, then Officer Jenny walked into the clearing and aimed a gun at Jacob's head. I tackled Jacob and stood in front of him to protect him from Jenny, Silver following my lead, and she looked shocked at this and said,

"With that level of loyalty there is no way the accusation is true."

"Ummm… excuse me, what accusation?" Jacob asked barely peeking over my back.

"I got a call saying a young boy stole two eevee, one of them shiny." She responded as she motioned to Silver with the barrel of her pistol; Silver winced as if expecting to be shot. She holstered it, turned, and left abruptly as she commanded the surrounding growlithe to do the same.

"Why did you stand with me to protect Jacob, Silver?"

"Well, I am still your pokémon, so I was protecting him on your unspoken order," she replied. At this point Jacob had become a buizel and could understand us.

"Wait, you're his pokemon? Huh… a pokémon owning a pokémon, that's confusing." He stated.

"Can it be any more confusion than a person who shapeshifts into pokémon?" I retort.

"Good point." He replied. "Well, back to what we were doing."

"What? Oh right, training." I say excited at the prospect of being like my older cousin.

"To start, think about the form you want to take," he began, "then concentrate hard imagining yourself in that form," he concluded; I did as he instructed. I closed my eyes and imagined, picturing in my head the form I wanted to take. I concentrated as hard as I could, then harder, but I didn't feel any different. I opened my eyes. I was still the same old eevee I had been this morning. I gave Jacob a glance.

"Don't give up. It takes a lot of practise," he told me. I just stood there, blankly looking at him.

"What are you waiting for? Go on," he encouraged. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I tried again.

It took me a few attempts, but finally I stopped when I heard Silver gasp. I opened my eyes to see I'm still the same height and on all fours.

"What?" I ask.

"Your fur… it's yellow." She responded.

"Great, now I just need the body and eyes to change." I rolled my eyes.

"If I may, what are you trying to become?" Jacob interjects.

"Myself, I want to master that first so I can be in public without getting chased and having people trying to capture me." I explain. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I couldn't tell if you were trying to be yourself with spiky yellow hair or a jolteon." He replied. "Oh and once you become a different form you can easily swap between." He explained with his arms crossed. I notice in this form he has spiked brownish-tan hair, and marine blue eyes. "Any form between transformations, such as this, aren't remembered so you don't have to worry about accidentally switching into some hybrid trying for a mastered form."

"Good to know." I stated closing my eyes again.

"Wait, you need to rest between changes." He said.

"You don't," I snap.

"Once again, I have been practicing for four years with breaks only to eat, drink, sleep, and use the bathroom." He responded. I gave a sigh.

"Well, there's not much more I can do, except continue practicing," I stated, "But for now, I need to sleep."

Before we could get any further, I heard a small gasp behind me. I turned around, remembering Silver and beginning to worry, but she stood there, staring at her paw, fine except for one thing. Just like me, her fur was all yellow.

"Silver!" I exclaimed. "How did you do that?" She beamed at me, pleased.

"I just did what Jacob said," she excitedly told me.

"But why yellow?" Jacob mused, almost to himself. Silver's smile faded a little and she looked at the ground bashfully, shy of the question. She mumbled,

"Yellow is my favorite color," she said, glancing at me as if to gauge my reaction. I wasn't entirely convinced, but I hid my thoughts and let it go. At least someone might just think she was covered in paint, as opposed to being shiny and chasing her.

"I'm tired too," she said, quickly, possibly to change the topic. Jacob told us to follow him, and that he was showing us somewhere we could rest if we were ever tired.

He led us to a small area away from the clearing. He told us that this was where he used to sleep.

"I won't intrude now though," he said. "I sleep elsewhere. Don't worry, if you need me, just call. I'll be here." And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving Silver and me to sort ourselves out. I lay down on one side of the clearing, giving Silver plenty of space to make herself comfy, but she lay quite close, facing towards me. I was surprised, but in a good way.

"Goodnight," I said. She drowsily nodded, rubbing her eyes with her yellow paws. It made her look so young, and I just wanted her to stay that way for ever. She opened her eyes again, looked at me, and said,

"It's going to be really cold tonight, so can we snuggle up?" She asked, even sounding quite young. I gave an affirmative nod, and she came right up close to me, warming both of us. I was nice and toasty warm, but I couldn't help shivering, slightly shy of her proximity. She noticed, and felt she had to respond.

"Are you still cold? Don't worry, I can help," she giggled. She moved closer to me and I felt our bodies rub together, her fur gently brushing mine. She threw her arms around me, hugging me closer to her. She withdrew her head a small distance to look me in the eyes, and asked me,

"Is that better?" Without waiting for a response, she pulled me closer, and I felt the light weight of her head gently lean against my shoulder. I put my arms around her, reciprocating her actions and we lay there and fell asleep, both content.

I woke up the next morning feeling rejuvenated but was still shocked to see Silver's head on my neck. 'Oh right….' I thought to myself. Jacob walked into the clearing and laughed a bit.

"Well there's the true answer to my question, why yellow, it's because she was thinking about you." Jacob laughed with a toothy grin. It took me a second after that to realize he was an entei again but I didn't worry until he said, "Here let me help you with that." and lifted Silver in his jaws. I cringed at the sight afraid he might hurt her or maybe just swallow her and turn on me. Then he turned his head and set her down next to me so I could get up when I was ready. To be honest I didn't want to move until she got up as not to give any attacker the chance to harm her. Then, she rolled, successfully trapping me under herself, and she opened her eyes.

"Mine." Was the last thing I heard her say before I was knocked out cold.

Again I wake up, but this time I found Jacob pacing around me giving the surrounding wilderness systematic glances as if protecting me from anything to come.

"Ummm… Jacob, what happened?" I asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"I'll tell you another time." Was all he said, then he continued to pace… 'Wait where's silver?' I call to her with my minds voice, _"Where are you?"_ then I watch Jacob's stomach squirm as she responds.

"_I'm in here."_ Her voice echos with a hoarse tinge to it.

"You didn't," I mutter audible enough for only myself and Jacob to hear, "HOW COULD YOU?!" I absolutely scream I think about myself as a human being saved by Silver so many times. My eyes turn gold, my pupils blue, my hair becomes my normal dirty blonde, and I stand. I grab a sapling nearby thinking about a baseball bat, it becomes one, and I rush at Jacob. I beat him with every ounce of energy I could muster, then my eyes become blue with black pupils, my hair remains normal, and I am still standing, until, I finally collapse. Jacob stands over me and smirks, then all goes black.

*** Flashback Silvers POV ***

"Silver," Jacob called knowing she was awake cuddling Michael's unconscious body, "Come here for a minute please."

"Do I have to?" I responded

"Nope," He said as he walked into the clearing, "If, and only if, it's okay with you I would like to do a test."

"What kind of test?" I retorted.

"Well it seems like all of Michael's progress and emotions are linked to you, so I am wondering, if he thought you were in danger, would it speed his progress." Jacob calmly explained.

"I don't know, what are you proposing exactly?" I said with a hint of worry.

"I am proposing I vore you." He stated, trying to play it off as no big deal.

"Why would I ever agree to that?!" I almost screamed.

"Well think about it, anything that you are afraid of he thinks will hurt you, so he tries to protect you from. I know neither of you trust me yet so this might both help him develop his power, and me gain his trust." He said calmly

"Assuming I survive." I said, almost hyperventilating.

"The key is in the wording." Jacob replied.

"I suppose." I said, defeated. "When will this happen?"

"Now, remember, you can back out at any time, but you would be letting Michael down in doing so." He replied, trying to seem convincing.

"Can you do it as entei?" I asked nervously.

"Sure I can." He said reassuringly. He started glowing and growing, going down on all fours, and when he stopped, he was entei again. "After being in a vore group with me you are awfully shy." He commented.

"You have a point, but the fact that you were human at one point scares me now." I replied, still nervous of him.

"I will allow you to pick how I do this, you are scared after all." He comforted me.

"Let's do it how we used to." I said, feeling a little more confident. Jacob nodded, turned around, and began walking backwards. I told him to stop, so he did, then his hind end fell, right over me, encasing me in his ass. I squirmed for his enjoyment; he giggled lapping up every minute of it. I continued to squirm worming my way deeper and deeper until he could no longer feel where I was. Getting concerned he pushed, freeing me from himself. I gasped for air, safe in the knowledge he knew my limitations.

"Step two," I said mustering my courage, "After all, we've done this before." We walked to a nearby stream and I washed off the brown stains on my newly yellow coat. As I exited the water I focused on the smallest fire-type I could think of and immediately began to glow, growing to about four inches, and as the light dispersed it was revealed I had become a fennekin.

'My, she learns quick.' Jacob thought to himself as he watched this spectacle unfold. 'She must really want to help drive Michael forward and speed his progress.' Then I walked over and presented myself like a sacrificial snack; Jacob chuckled a bit. "Just because I'm a legendary pokemon doesn't mean you have to present yourself as a royal meal," Jacob Informed me.

"Well if I am going to be eaten might as well look good enough to eat." I countered. I walked over to Jacob and he lowered his head, licking his lips. Jacob opened his maw to admit me and I walked right in and curled up on his tongue.

"Why did you become a fenneken?" Jacob asked.

"It was always hot in your gut, so I figured a fire-type wouldn't have that problem. Plus it was the only fire-type I could think of that was about my normal size." I explained as he sealed his lips around myfigure plunging me into an eerie darkness lit only by the eternal fire that burned at the back of his throat. I gazed at it, staring at it as though life revolved around it; then, I remembered where I was, and, more importantly, why. I calmed myself by thinking about Michael and waited for the inevitable. He curled his tongue over my frame, covering me in his saliva. I braced anticipating the plunge but it didn't happen as usual, instead of dropping through his throat at an alarming rate I slowly sank, caressed by his throat as it slowly and lovingly pulled me down massaging me. Then I slipped into his stomach, the ultimate destination of the experience. There were no acids in his stomach, just random pools of saliva here and there. I paced for a minute thinking on how Michael would react when he found out Jacob had eaten me, then, finally relaxing, I curled up and fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart and systematic contractions of his stomach knowing perfectly, if Jacob was going to digest me, I would be drowning in acid. When I awoke I noticed three things, there was talking on the outside, I was alive, and Michael sounded scared for me. Then I heard his mind's voice echo through my head, _"Where are you?"_ then I make Jacob's stomach squirm as I respond.

"_I'm in here."_ My voice echos with a hoarse tinge to it. Then suddenly I hear him scream,

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I then hear a small tree get uprooted, and feel the shockwaves of whatever it was hitting Jacob repeatedly. Then after several minutes, it stops, and Jacob lets me up, coming out through his throat and mouth, to be dropped onto solid ground again. I see Michael unconscious in human form.

"What did you do to him?" I asked Jacob in a whisper, afraid for him.

"Nothing, he just ran out of energy. I would say the test was a success though." He exclaimed with a smirk. I walked over to him and sat down, waiting for him to wake up.


	3. 1: The Present

Chapter One: The Present

*** Michael's POV ***

It is a brilliant morning in the middle of Summer, and I'm sitting against a tree, listening to music, waiting for Silver and Jacob to arrive. By this point they've explained the incident many times but I still resent it. I'm sitting there moping about it when I notice Silver come around the corner. She spots me and practically yells in my ear,

"Would you give it a rest already?! It's been seven years!"

"No I can't give it a rest, there is no reason on earth I should be calm about that day." I retort trying to get her to see my side.

"There is one reason, I'm still alive." She sayswith a charming smile and more than a bit of patience. I sigh and turn away thinking to myself.

'What's it like being eaten?' I wonder.

"Well it's like-" Silver begins.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!" I cut her off.

"If you would train instead of goof off you wouldn't be so susceptible." She retorts.

"I goof off to convince myself I'm happy." I mutter barely more audible than a whisper.

"Why aren't you happy?" She asks honestly wanting nothing more than to make me happy.

"Because my friends have been through things I couldn't even imagine, having to be always careful of trappers and trainers, being hunted, being eaten, et cetera." I explain.

"Well I know one of those things that you have experienced." She says almost ashamed I didn't remember.

"Really, as far as I can tell I never had to hide from trainers, I have never been chased for food, and-" I was cut off.

"You have been eaten." Silver interjects with her ears down. I still don't get why she likes that eevee form when she could be so much more.

"I have? Was I awake?" I sputter.

"Yes… you were awake." She mutters looking downcast.

"When, where, by what, I mean come on it's not like you're eaten alive and fail to remember it." I ask.

"Your first day as an eevee, on your bathroom sink, and by me." She says. Before I can question she explains, "You just found out you were an eevee and you fell off the sink, I caught you but I couldn't pull you up. I told you to trust me and started sucking your tail in my mouth…. I ate half of your body so I could pull you up, but I couldn't stop there. Unlike some pokémon I couldn't let you out until you were completely in. You didn't struggle at all, and once you were in, I coddled you, then let you out." She informed me with a tear in her eye. "That day was one of the most memorable for me."

"W-Well if you want to… we could do it again…?" I suggest closing one eye. Her face lights up; she licks my cheek and whispers in my ear,

"I'd like that."

"What are you two doing?" Jacob asks suspiciously as he rounds the corner.

"We were just conversating." I say not wanting Jacob present when Silver decides it's time to put a predatory claim on me. She looks dejected, so I say, _"Just give me a time and, as long as it's private, I don't care."_ She perked up a bit and responded,

"_I'll get a room tonight at hotel."_ She says with a smile. Jacob chuckles.

"Oh, setting a date are we?" He teases taking me and Silver both by surprise. "Sorry to intrude on your private conversation, but I need to know what my students are doing to distract themselves from the lesson." Silver and I look at the floor as Jacob chuckles some more. We both knew he had mastered transformation but neither of us knew he could read minds. "Not that I have your attention," he began morphing into a floatzel, "We will be having two sessions, You will both demonstrate your most complex form and I will take you one at a time to practice, begin." Immediately both Silver and I began to glow and grow, I stopped first becoming an arcanine followed closely by Silver ending as a shiny lucario. "Impressive Silver, but Michael, you still leave much to be desired in practice. You will continue from where you have demonstrated and Silver will begin basic legendaries. Right, Michael come with me, Silver, go get an ice cream or something." He says. We both stood firm. "What?" Jacob asks.

"One you are a cousin, not a drill instructor, and two I would like Silver to watch me practice." I say bravely. He shrugs.

"Fair enough," he says and he becomes his human self again. "I'm fine with remaining human once in a while, it's refreshing not having to have a care in the world." He continues while walking to our other side as to be closer to the edge of the forest in the case something decides it wants human for lunch. I was honestly having that fantasy myself but realized I had no experience in that kind of thing and would likely unintentionally kill him. "So you have all of the common canine pokemon and evolutions down so lets start with the suno legendary canine, zorua." He exclaimed. I think about the little black fox I had seen whenever Silver felt particularly mischievous and begin to glow and shrink willing myself toward the end game, and finally the light fades, I am on all fours still but oh so much smaller, I can see my legs are black with red socks and I have a bushy black and red tail. I had done it, first try!

"Wow, good job Michael!" They exclaimed together.

"Alright now try riolu." Jacob instructed. Again I begin to glow but this time grow ever so slightly, it stops, the light dims, I am on two black legs, my arms are blue, and I'm about two feet tall.

"YES," I exclaim, "I did it!" Again both of my friends praise me.

"Alright, now try Zoroark." 'Great,' I thought, 'I master two forms in two tries and he doesn't give me a two minute break, come on.' I focus on zorua's evolved form, made ever easier by the fact that Silver is a zoroark standing right in front of me. For the third time I begin to glow, growing a good deal larger. 'Luckily I have at least paid some attention in the energy gain exercises.' I thought. The glowing ceases and I am revealed to have a totally black and dark grey body with long red and hair and red claws. 'Another one try transformation.' I thought getting slightly suspicious.

"Alright, now try lucario." I think about the blue bipedal canine, helped again by the fact one is standing right in front of me, and begin to glow, and shrink. I lost roughly a foot and a half, two feet, but came out with black legs, blue shorts, blue arms with spikes in the back of my hand, a black torso with a spike protruding through my chest. I finish and drop to one knee. "Good, good," Jacob states, "Sorry to push you to your brink but I had to test something."

"Don't test, you're no good at it." I retort thinking about the last test he had conducted, and furthermore how the incident I still resent him for was a test.

"Come on, I just wanted to make sure you were working under your own strength." Jacob informs me with a smirk. "At first I was hoping it was you, then I became unsure around the three forms three tries mark. I know you have a five morph limit, so I used that to see if anything, or anyone," he added looking over at silver, "was helping you." Silver fidgets for a second.

"I was thinking about it, but I wanted to see if our chat had given him some self-esteem." She informs him.

"I see," he ponders, "What was this talk about?" He questions.

"It was about letting go." I answer as Silver is taken aback by my honesty. _"He would've found out anyway."_ I tell her.

"_Good point,"_ she replies, _"So are you up for ice-cream after my practice?"_ She queries.

"_Sure, just let me rest for a minute so I don't have to risk getting caught."_ I say worrying about what kind of person would try to catch me if I wasn't.

"_Fair enough,"_ She agrees, _"For now, just rest."_

Several hours pass and she can now become, on top of all common and suno-legendary pokémon, suicune and entei, while I just got the strength to turn back an hour ago. I returned to human form as Silver finishes up and we walk arm in arm (Silver being the gender opposite of my current form) to the ice cream parlor in town. The rest of the day is fairly uneventful though humorous by Silver's scaring random pedestrians as entei while I just sit back and laugh.

We just finish our escapades for the trip and we hear footsteps rushing towards up from behind; we look and see a girl holding a camera positively beaming.

"Oh my gosh it's actually you!" The girl exclaims.

"Silver… when did we become famous?" I ask as I notice a crowd of kids stampeding their way to our position.

"I don't know," she replies mesmerised by all the cameras and notepads, "Why are they all staring?" She asks, having not experienced this since before she could transform.

"Why don't you just ask us?" The initial girl pipes up.

"Fine," I snap, "Why are you all staring at us like a late dinner?" I question.

"Because we know your secret…" the girl replies, "And we adore your ability." Silver and I become tense, 'They couldn't possibly know, could they?' I think to myself. 'They couldn't...'

"_How do they know?"_ I hear Silver in my head.

"_I have no clue..."_ I respond.

"So it's true, you two have a telepathic link." The girl blurts noticing us exchange glances without speaking.

"Why do you say that?" I ask forcing a calm smile.

"Those glances," she replies simply, "Either you invented a glance language or you're using telepathy."

"Or we just know each other well enough to read the other's body language." I say still forcing a smile. The girl falters. 'Either these aren't the two, or they are really good liars.' She thinks to herself. She begins to search through her camera, "It's gotta be here somewhere, I just shot it." She mutters. "Aha." She screeches handing us the camera.

'Shit, not good.' I think to myself as the video plays. 'Why is it always me when things go bad….' I continue to mentally harass myself. 'Between lucario and my current form? Really, why not from zorua to riolu, riolu to zoroark, or even zoroark to lucario for that matter?' Silver faints. The girl takes her camera back and flips to a new video. This one was Silver changing between suicune and her current form. I let out a low growl as my eyes unwillingly glow red as canines poke beneath my lips, causing me to involuntarily bare my fangs. A few of the girls step back. I snatch the camera from the girls grasp and tear it to pieces. Suddenly there was a force, driving, pushing us all to our knees. Some of the girls pass out. I shelter Silver from the force seeming to come from above. Soon all of the girls are out cold, as am I. When I awake I notice my eyes are normal and the fangs are gone. One by one the girls awaken as well, none of them seeming to know who I was or why they were here. I crawl slowly over to Silver noticing a faint trickle of blood running from her nose.

"Damn, that power must have been too much." I mutter to myself as I wipe blood from my own nose. At this point all the girls are noticing their own nose bleeds and rushing home leaving only me and Silver in the road. After a few minutes she wakes up on my shoulder, I had decided to carry her back to camp wary of unwanted tails.

"Hehe, I guess no hotel room tonight, huh?" She says noticing a lack of mobility. "So… tired…."

'How did it affect her like that,' I think to myself, "I sheltered her from the majority of the blow but she still acts like she is an inch from death.'

"Don't worry about me." She says giving me a quizzical look. "Attacks only drain a pokémon's energy, they don't actually do damage. Though physical attacks that aren't the result of a pokémon move do actually cause physical pain." She informs me.

"Can I get an example please?" I ask not wanting her to fall back asleep just in case.

"All an Aura Sphere actually does is hit the target, absorb some energy from it, and cause the target to be sent flying in the opposite direction, whereas a pokemon could kill you by simply ripping your throat out." She concludes.

"Good to know," I say in an attempt to prolong the conversation, "Anything else I should know about pokemon?" I ask.

"Heat doesn't effect fire-types, water-types can't drown, all psychic and dark-types can use telepathy as well as several exceptions, fighting-types are territorial, all flying-types can fly even if they don't know the move, and no pokemon takes damage from falling…." She explains as her voice trails off; then she was unconscious.

We make it to camp a few minutes later and Jacob is sitting there looking at something in his hands weeping. I walk over and him and he quickly hides the paper-looking objects in his hands.

"What were you holding Jacob?" I ask wanting to know what on earth could make him cry.

"It's nothing," he replies, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you anyway."

"If it can make you cry, it concerns me." I state.

"How could it concern you?" He retorts.

"Whenever I see a teammate injured, physically or emotionally, I get concerned wondering if I can help." I respond with a smile. Jacob pulls out the objects, pictures of his sister and parents, my other cousin, my aunt, and my uncle.

"I don't even know if they're okay." He begins to weep again.

"In that case, let's go check on them tomorrow. They shouldn't be far." I reply trying to cheer him up.

"Are you not saddened having no indication of if you own parents are alright?" He asks noticing my lack of sadness. I look at the starry sky and reply,

"I have faith they are alright. For now, let's rest. We'll search for Aleisha and your parents tomorrow." I smile realizing this was the perfect indication that this was, infact, my cousin. Up until now I had my doubts. I plug my earbuds into my IPhone and listen to music until I pass out.


End file.
